La leçon de texto
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: TRADUCTION des drables humoristiques de TimeLordFury intitulés "Texting". Post Last Chrismas. Même si les cours ont repris, Clara consacre désormais plus de temps au Docteur car pour Noël, elle lui a offert un téléphone. Voici les messages qu'ils s'envoient. Ou comment la routine des mercredis a volé en éclats.
1. C1 : Emoticone - 4 AM - LSDA

**LA LEÇON DE TEXTO**

TRADUCTION de quelques drabbles de ShezzaSherlock intitulés « Texting ».  
Peu après _Last Chrismas_ , Clara continue à donner des cours mais après le travail, elle a pris l'habitude de passer du temps avec le 12e Docteur. Ou comment la routine du mercredi a volé en éclat.

* * *

 **Jeudi 15 janvier 2015, 13h30**

 **Docteur** : Clara, j'ai trouvé ce téléphone dans ma poche. Il est à vous ? Pourquoi en avez-vous deux ?

 **Clara** : Pas trop tôt ! Je vous ai pris ce téléphone pour qu'on garde le contact.

 **Docteur** : J'ai déjà un téléphone. En fait, c'est même toute une cabine téléphonique…

 **Clara** : Auquel vous ne répondez jamais. C'est pour s'envoyer des messages quand on est trop occupés pour se voir. Vous aimez le fond d'écran ?

 **Docteur** : Abandonnez l'idée d'une carrière artistique ou sur Photoshop. On dirait un phasme avec une perruque.

 **Clara** : Bien vu. C'est parce que c'est vous, le phasme.

 **Docteur** : Ha. Ha.

 **Clara** : Vous pouvez toujours le changer pour mettre une photo normale.

 **Docteur** : Et ruiner tous vos efforts ? Je vous féliciterais si ce n'était pas d'une telle inanité.

 **Clara** : Allons, vous adorez ça.

 **Docteur** : Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire croire ça ?

 **Clara** : Vous continuez à me répondre.

 **Docteur** : Je suis en train de refaire le plein du TARDIS…

 **Clara** : Soit. Ma pause déjeuner se termine, bonne fin de plein !

 **Docteur** : Je vous montrerai plus tard comment faire un photomontage décent.

 **Clara** : J'ai hâte.

.°.

* * *

 **Vendredi 16 janvier 2015, 15h30**

 **Docteur** : Clara vous avez laissé un truc à vous ici.

 **Clara** : Vous pourriez être plus précis ? ?

 **Docteur** : Ces trucs que vous portez pour vous rehausser. Les mini-échasses !

 **Clara** : Des talons !

 **Clara** : Je les cherchais ce matin, vous pouvez me les rapporter ?

 **Docteur** : Non. Ils équilibrent le bout d'un connecteur.

 **Clara** : Docteur. Ils sont à moi !

 **Docteur** : C'est vous qui les avez laissés là. J'en avais besoin tout de suite.

 **Clara** : Alors pourquoi vous embêter à me le dire ?

 **Docteur** : Je les ai vus et j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez savoir.

 **Clara** : Et moi qui croyais que vous aviez envie de parler ;)

 **Docteur** : Qu'est-ce que ;) vient faire dans la conversation ?

 **Clara** : C'est un visage qui cligne de l'œil. Comme si je vous faisais un clin d'œil ;)

 **Docteur** : Arrêtez de cligner, ça vous donne l'air d'avoir un strabisme digital.

 **Clara** : Je peux juste sourire si vous préférez

 **Clara** : :)

 **Clara** : Vous voyez ?

 **Docteur** : Jamais compris comment deux points et une parenthèse sont censés faire un sourire.

 **Clara** : Parce que ça y ressemble.

 **Docteur** : Futile.

 **Clara** : Et ça c'est vous :(

 **Docteur** : Hilarant.

 **Clara** : Bon, je suis presque rentrée chez moi et vous feriez mieux d'y être.

 **Clara** : Et avec mes chaussures.

 **Docteur** : Oui chef.

 **Clara** : :)

.°.

* * *

 **Samedi 17 janvier 2015, 9h48**

 **Clara** : Vous pouvez faire un saut prendre de la farine avant passer chez moi ?

 **Docteur** : Pitié, ne me dites pas que vous faites un autre soufflé…

 **Clara** : Mes soufflés sont fantastiques, excusez-vous tout de suite, et non je vais nous faire des pancakes pour le petit déjeuner.

 **Docteur** : Je n'ai pas faim.

 **Clara** : Vous allez prendre un petit déjeuner !

 **Docteur** : Ce ne serait pas plus prudent si ramenais directement des pancakes ?

 **Clara** : Prudent ? Elle est bien bonne venant de vous.

 **Docteur** : Ou des crêpes parisiennes ? Je connais un chef remarquable.

 **Clara** : Docteur, le but c'est de faire des pancakes ensemble et ensuite de les manger.

 **Docteur** : Je suis docteur, pas cuisinier.

 **Clara** : Et bien pour la prochaine demi-heure vous lâcherez votre tournevis et vous jouerez de la spatule.

 **Docteur** : En fait, ça s'appelle une maryse, pas une spatule.

 **Clara** : Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas cuisinier.

 **Docteur** : J'ai mangé des bâtonnets de poisson pendant des siècles, je sais avec quoi on les attrape.

 **Clara** : Prenez seulement la farine, j'attends ici avec le lait et les œufs.

 **Docteur** : J'arrive dans cinq minutes.

.°.

* * *

 **Dimanche 18 janvier 2015, 3h55**

 **Docteur** : Clara.

 **Clara** : C'est 4h du matin !

 **Docteur** : Oui, navré 4h du matin.

 **Clara** : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

 **Docteur** : Une conversation.

 **Clara** : Vous ? Vous voulez me parler à cette heure ?

 **Docteur** : Et bien, ce n'est pas 4h du matin ici.

 **Clara** : Je me rendors.

 **Docteur** : Clara attendez !

 **4h15**

 **Docteur** : Clara ?

 **4h18**

 **Docteur** : Y a quelqu'un ?

 **4h22**

1 appel manqué : Le Docteur

 **4h23**

 **Docteur** : Allumez votre téléphone Clara !

 **Docteur** : Très bien.

 **4h55**

 **Docteur** : Clara je m'ennuie.

 **Docteur** : Des abrutis du 32e siècle m'ont enfermé. Ils disent que je suis ivre.

 **Docteur** : Je suis en cellule de dégrisement ! Vous savez combien ces petites pièces sont ennuyeuses.

 **Docteur** : Presque aussi ennuyeuses que votre appartement.

 **5h35**

 **Docteur** : Je n'aurais pas dû insulter votre appartement. Il est supportable quand vous êtes dedans.

 **Docteur** : Clara, ça fait une heure, vous allez encore dormir longtemps ?

 **Docteur** : Si j'étais dans le TARDIS je viendrais à la maison et je vous réveillerais.

 **Docteur** : Enfin, pas ma maison, la vôtre.

 **Docteur** : C'est mieux le TARDIS comme maison vous ne trouvez pas ?

 **6h15**

 **Docteur** : J'en ai encore pour deux heures avant de sortir.

 **Docteur** : Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?

 **Docteur** : Vous êtes toujours en train de dormir ? Vous devriez être rechargée maintenant.

 **Docteur** : Clara réveillez-vous, s'il vous plait. Je veux vous parler.

 **Docteur** : A quoi bon acheter ces téléphones pour nous si vous ne les utilisez pas quand c'est important ?

 **Docteur** : Et si ma vie était en danger ?

 **Docteur** : Et si j'avais quelque chose de vraiment important à vous dire ?

 **Docteur** : Très bien. Je vais faire une sieste puisqu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

 **8h26**

 **Clara** : C'est bon de savoir que je vous manque.

 **Docteur** : Oh enfin vous êtes debout. Et non pas du tout.

 **Clara** : Bien sûr que si, autrement pourquoi me bombarder de messages pendant toute la nuit ?

 **Docteur** : Je m'ennuyais.

 **Clara** : Admettez-le. Je vous manquais :)

 **Docteur** : On a déjà parlé de cette affaire de smiley.

 **Clara** : Je ne répondrai pas tant que vous ne le reconnaîtrez pas. Profitez bien de votre dégrisement ! :)

 **Docteur** : Vous êtes ridicule.

 **8h35**

 **Docteur** : Clara ?

 **Docteur** : Oh vous n'êtes pas sérieuse là !

 **Docteur** : Très bien, ça m'est égal.

 **8h44**

 **Docteur** : Bon très bien : vous m'avez manqué.

 **Clara** : Ha ! Vous n'avez pas tenu vingt minutes.

 **Clara** : Comment avez-vous atterri en cellule de dégrisement au départ ?

 **Clara** : C'est donc ça que fait le grand méchant Seigneur du Temps quand je dors, il se saoule ?

 **Docteur** : Pour votre gouverne, je revoyais un vieil ami. Par contre, je n'imaginais pas qu'autant de verres de scotch seraient impliqués dans l'affaire.

 **Clara** : Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes dans une cellule de dégrisement du futur.

 **Docteur** : Nous avons eu un genre de désaccord avec quelques clients du bar.

 **Clara** : Et comment comptez-vous vous échapper ?

 **Docteur** : Mon ami est avec le garde, il dort avec probablement. Il me fera sortir quand il pourra.

 **Clara** : Un ami intéressant que vous avez là Docteur, j'adorerais le rencontrer un jour.

 **Docteur** : Vous pourrez le rencontrer quand je sortirai de cette cellule. Il a hâte de vous voir lui aussi. Mais ne vous faites pas d'idées !

 **Clara** : Et comment s'appelle cet ami ?

 **Docteur** : Capitaine Jack Harkness.

 **Docteur** : Ah, le voilà enfin.

 **Clara** : Soyez là pour onze heures. Je file prendre une douche.

.°.

* * *

 **Jeudi 22 janvier 2015, 12h15**

 **Clara** : Et pourquoi le TARDIS est-il garé à l'extérieur de mon école ?

 **Docteur** : Je croyais que seuls les étudiants envoyaient des textos pendant la classe, pas les professeurs.

 **Clara** : Répondez simplement à ma question.

 **Docteur** : Ce n'est pas évident ? Je vous emmène déjeuner.

 **Clara** : Où ?

 **Docteur** : Je pensais à Oslo.

 **Clara** : On ne prend pas le TARDIS. Tel que je vous connais, je manquerais le restant de l'après-midi.

 **Docteur** : Je ne remangerai pas dans la salle des professeurs.

 **Clara** : Je connais un café sympa en bas de la rue.

 **Docteur** : Oh un café du 21e siècle. Mes cœurs défaillent rien que d'y penser.

 **18h35**

 **Docteur** : Clara.

 **Clara** : Vous êtes assis à côté de moi. Pourquoi m'envoyez vous un texto ?

 **Docteur** : Parce qu'on se fait regarder de travers quand on parle pendant un film.

 **Clara** : Alors bouclez-la et regardez le film.

 **Docteur** : C'est nul, le Seigneur des Anneaux était bien meilleur. Celui-là n'en finit plus de digresser.

 **Clara** : Moi ça me plait.

 **Docteur** : C'est l'acteur qui joue dedans qui vous plait.

 **Clara** : J'admire son talent d'acteur.

 **Docteur** : Son physique plutôt.

 **Clara** : Taisez-vous et regardez le film.

 **18h50**

 **Clara** : Tapez-moi encore une fois sur l'épaule et vous perdez votre main.

 **Docteur** : La trilogie originale était bien meilleure.

 **Clara** : LA FERME.

 **19h20**

 **Docteur** : Je ne savais pas que vous étiez dans le film. Le rendu des yeux est réussi.

 **Clara** : Est-ce que vous venez de me comparer à Gollum ?!

 **Docteur** : La bague de votre mère n'était pas l'Anneau Unique ?

 **19h25**

 **Docteur** : C'était pas la peine de me frapper.

 **Clara** : Vous êtes insupportable ! Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser apprécier le film en paix ?

 **Docteur** : Bien sûr Gollum, je vous laisse à votre précieux.

 **Clara** : Je vous déteste.

 **Docteur** : Non c'est faux :)

 **Clara** : Vous venez vraiment de m'envoyer un :)

 **Docteur** : N'est-ce pas ce que font les gens ?

 **Clara** : Les gens oui. Vous non.

 **Docteur** : Vous êtes fâchée ?

 **Clara** : Devinez.

 **Docteur** : Oui ?

 **Clara** : Trois bons-points pour le Docteur Idiot.

 **Docteur** : C'était juste une blague.

 **20h30**

 **Docteur** : Ok Clara je suis désolé. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous achèterai du popcorn et du chocolat.

 **Clara** : Vous n'avez pas d'argent.

 **Docteur** : Oui c'est vrai, je peux vous emprunter quelques pièces ?

 **Clara** : J'ai une meilleure idée. Pourquoi ne pas vous taire pendant le reste du film et après vous m'emmènerez voir J.R.R. Tolkien.

 **Docteur** : Marché conclu.

 **Docteur** : Mais ne lui parlez pas de ce film.

.°.


	2. C2 : Lingerie et poèmes

**Vendredi 23 janvier 2015, 17h05**

 **Clara** : Au secours !

 **Docteur** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous êtes blessée ? Je vais vous localiser avec le téléphone. Continuez seulement à m'écrire.

 **Clara** : Je vais bien !

 **Clara** : Je suis juste coincée dans une ennuyeuse réunion du personnel.

 **Docteur** : D'abord des textos pendant les cours et maintenant pendant les réunions de service. Je pense que vous êtes accro aux textos.

 **Clara** : Déclare l'homme qui voulait tchatter à quatre heures du matin !

 **Docteur** : Et ça a bien marché, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Clara** : J'avais éteint mon téléphone !

 **Docteur** : Et si j'étais couché là maintenant et qu'il était quatre heures du matin pour moi ?

 **Clara** : Vous ne dormez jamais.

 **Docteur** : Bien sûr que si, vous le savez.

 **Clara** : Mais pas autant que les humains.

 **Docteur** : Vous avez bien bossé votre biologie des Seigneurs du Temps, là Clara.

 **Clara** : Affirme l'expert en émotions humaines.

 **Docteur** : Aucune créature de l'univers ne pourrait comprendre vos émotions. Vous n'êtes tous qu'un tas d'hormones ambulant.

 **Clara** : Et qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez par là Docteur ?

 **Docteur** : Rien, c'était juste une observation.

 **Clara** : C'était un sous-entendu !

 **Docteur** : Une observation.

 **Clara** : Un sous-entendu.

 **Docteur** : Observation [opsɛRvasjö] - nom : action de remarquer ou de percevoir quelque chose.

 **Clara** : Sous-entendu - nom : idée implicite ou suggérée comme naturellement déduite ou comprise.

 **Docteur** : J'ai reçu de l'aide pour la prononciation.

 **Clara** : Vous avez pris ça sur internet.

 **Docteur** : Je suis juste intelligent.

 **Clara** : C'est la même définition que celle qui est en ligne.

 **Docteur** : Peut-être que j'ai une bonne mémoire.

 **Clara** : Menteur.

 **18h10**

 **Docteur** : Elles durent longtemps ces réunions ?

 **Clara** : Cela peut aller d'une demi-heure à deux heures. On dirait que celle-là fera deux heures.

 **Docteur** : Il vous faut un autre homme d'entretien ?

 **Clara** : N'y pensez même pas.

 **Docteur** : La dernière fois, ça ne s'est pas si mal passé.

 **Clara** : Le monde a presque été détruit !

 **Docteur** : C'était le Skovox Blitzer, pas moi !

 **Clara** : Que vous avez laissé entrer dans l'école !

 **Docteur** : Ceci dit j'étais un formidable agent d'entretien. Je parie que les vitres n'ont jamais été aussi propres.

 **Clara** : Je vous ferai interdire l'accès de l'école.

 **Docteur** : Dans ce cas, avec qui iriez-vous dans d'ennuyeux petits cafés ?

 **Clara** : Ils ne sont pas dans l'école.

 **Clara** : Ils sont en train de parler de Courtney. A plus.

 **Docteur** : Dites-leur que John Smith les salue.

.°.

* * *

 **Samedi 24 janvier 2015, 17h05**

 **Docteur** : Est-ce que vous portez des sous-vêtements ?

 **Clara** : Woah ! On se calme cowboy ! D'où vous me sortez-ça ?

 **Docteur** : De votre salle de bains. Il y en a partout.

 **Clara** : Laissez-moi bien comprendre. Vous êtes en train de m'envoyer des textos depuis les toilettes ?

 **Docteur** : Oui. Pourquoi avez-vous autant de soutien-gorge ? Vous vous en servez comme lance-pierre ou bien ?

 **Clara** : Docteur, sortez de là.

 **Docteur** : C'est une véritable exposition de lingerie artistique.

 **Clara** : Arrêtez de les regarder !

 **Docteur** : Vous faites une collection ? Je pense que les timbres feraient un meilleur passe-temps.

 **Clara** : Je vais rentrer et vous gifler s'il le faut.

 **Docteur** : Dans ce cas vous n'aurez qu'une demi-heure de retard.

 **Clara** : Oh mon Dieu. Je suis désolée, j'ai complètement oublié !

 **Docteur** : Oui, et quand c'est moi qui oublie d'atterrir à l'heure pile c'est la fin du monde.

 **Clara** : C'est plus facile d'oublier un rendez-vous que d'atterrir à la bonne date*.

 **Docteur** : Je n'ai pas oublié notre rendez-vous.

 **Clara** : Vous diriez que c'est un rendez-vous ?

 **Docteur** : Et bien chaque jour est une date au calendrier quelque part.

 **Clara** : Juste. Bon, vous êtes sorti de la salle de bains ?

 **Docteur** : Non. Je répare votre radiateur. Il fait un drôle de bruit.

 **Clara** : Laissez tomber ce foutu radiateur et sortez.

 **Docteur** : Clara votre collection de sous-vêtements ne me dérange pas, mais vous pourriez mettre une étiquette à votre nom au cas où quelqu'un les volerait.

 **Clara** : Ce n'est pas une collection ! Vous allez arrêter de m'en parler à la fin ?

 **Docteur** : Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous les portez d'habitude ?

 **Clara** : C'est généralement pour ça qu'ils sont faits.

 **Docteur** : Je sors de la pièce.

 **Clara** : Ha ha ! Je peux presque vous sentir rougir à travers le téléphone.

 **Docteur** : Je ne rougis pas.

 **Clara** : Je parie que si.

 **Docteur** : Non.

 **Clara** : Dix livres que c'est le cas.

 **Docteur** : Je ne suis pas parieur Clara, vu que je suis un voyageur temporel, et cetera.

 **Clara** : Mhh-mhh. Je suis presque arrivée. Qu'est-ce qu'on a de prévu aujourd'hui ?

 **Docteur** : Ce que vous voulez. Mais pas de personnages de fiction, vous m'entendez ?

 **Clara** : En fait j'espérais bien apprendre quelques tours de magie avec Harry Potter.

 **Docteur** : Très drôle.

 **Clara** : Je sais :)

 **.°.**

 _*L'auteur fait une série de jeux de mots pas restituables sur le terme anglais "date" qui signifie à la fois rendez-vous (galant) et date (du jour). Clara asticote le Docteur pour savoir s'il voit leurs expéditions comme des rendez-vous romantiques tandis qu'il fait la sourde oreille en prenant le mot date au pied de la lettre._

* * *

 **Jeudi 29 janvier 2015, 18h45**

 **Docteur** : Clara je sais que je ne peux pas vous voir mais je suis sûr que vous êtes magnifique.

 **Clara** : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

 **Docteur** : Pourquoi faudrait-il que je veuille toujours quelque chose ?

 **Clara** : Parce que vous êtes gentil.

 **Docteur** : Est-ce que ça marche ?

 **Clara** : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

 **Docteur** : Je prendrais bien un petit yaourt maintenant.

 **Clara** : Oui, bien sûr, je vais simplement arrêter de corriger les copies et courir vers un lieu éloigné de l'espace et du temps pour vous filer votre goûter.

 **Docteur** : Je ne demande rien d'autre.

 **Clara** : Où êtes-vous ?

 **Docteur** : Cardiff.

 **Clara** : Quand ?

 **Docteur** : Aujourd'hui pour vous, j'espérais que vous seriez dans le coin.

 **Clara** : Qu'est-ce que je ferais à Cardiff ?

 **Docteur** : Sait-on jamais avec vous. Probablement un voyage scolaire avec vos petits cerveaux en marmelade.

 **Clara** : Non Docteur, je suis à la maison à corriger des interros, comme je le fais tous les jeudis.

 **Docteur** : Sans intérêt. Je ne sais pas comment vous y survivez.

 **Clara** : Ce n'est pas si mal. Même si quelques élèves me donnent envie de m'arracher les cheveux. Mais j'ai un peu l'habitude avec un certain Seigneur du Temps.

 **Docteur** : Missy me fait le même effet.

 **Clara** : Je parlais de vous, idiot.

 **Docteur** : Amadán.

 **Clara** : Excusez-moi ?

 **Docteur** : C'est un mot d'affection.

 **Clara** : Je suis sûre que ça l'est.

 **Docteur** : Oui parce que vous êtes tellement attachante quand vous êtes dominatrice, autoritaire et que vous m'insultez.

 **Clara** : En quoi est-ce que je me montre dominatrice là maintenant ?

 **Docteur** : Vous ne réfutez pas autoritaire.

 **Clara** : Je vais prendre la voiture jusqu'à Cardiff et vous frapper avec mon livre.

 **Docteur** : Faites, j'attendrai. Comme la semaine dernière.

 **Clara** : Je me suis déjà excusée. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si vous n'étiez jamais en retard. Monsieur Je Vais Chercher Un Café Et Réapparais Trois Semaines Plus Tard.

 **Docteur** : Pas la peine de mettre des Mots en Majuscules au hasard Clara. C'est de la Poésie que vous Ecrivez.

 **Clara** : Oh haha.

 **Docteur** : Vous écrivez des poèmes ?

 **Clara** : Non.

 **Docteur** : Je pense que si. Quel professeur d'Anglais n'a jamais essayé d'écrire de la poésie ?

 **Clara** : Bon d'accord, un tout petit peu, mais juste de petites choses.

 **Docteur** : Est-ce que votre Docteur favori y ferait apparition ?

 **Clara** : Non.

 **Docteur** : Vous n'êtes même pas capable de mentir crédiblement dans un texto. Je suis très flatté.

 **Clara** : Un seul poème sur nos aventures. Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

 **Docteur** : Je peux le lire ?

 **Clara** : Bien sûr que non !

 **Docteur** : Pourquoi non ? Si c'est à propos de moi, j'ai le droit de savoir.

 **Clara** : Il est nul, donc ce sera non.

 **Docteur** : Allons, vous vous trompez sûrement.

 **Clara** : Non Docteur.

 **19h25**

 **Docteur** : Si je vous montre un portrait que j'ai peint de vous, vous me ferez voir le poème ?

 **Clara** : Vous avez fait mon portrait ?

 **Docteur** : Il y a longtemps, oui.

 **Clara** : Bien, marché conclu. Si vous avez caricaturé mes yeux ou quoi que ce soit, je vous gifle.

 **Docteur** : Deux menaces dans une seule conversation. Quelqu'un est plutôt violent.

 **Clara** : Quelqu'un me casse les pieds.

 **Docteur** : Pourtant vous êtes toujours en train de répondre...

 **19h50**

 **Docteur** : Vous illustrez bien votre côté dominatrice à l'instant.

 **Clara** : Je ne vous montrerai pas ce poème si vous continuez comme ça.

 **Docteur** : Ne vous en faites pas. Je le trouverai.

 **Clara** : Une heure vient de filer et je n'ai corrigé que deux copies, et je dois les rendre demain. Allez-vous-en.

 **Docteur** : Je ferai un saut bientôt avec le TARDIS et vous n'aurez plus à vous soucier du temps.

 **Clara** : Merci.

 **Docteur** : Dès que j'aurai vu le poème.

 **Clara** : J'en ai écrit un nouveau :

 _Le Docteur aux cheveux d'argent_

 _N'atterrit pas quand on l'attend_

 _Il rougit devant la lingerie_

 _Et dans ses poches, pas un penny_

 _Pour m'ennuyer il est toujours partant._

 **Docteur** : Je crois que Yeats ne ferait pas mieux.

 **Clara** : Oui je sais, c'est un don.

 **Docteur** : Égocentrique.

 **Clara** : Vous adorez ça.

.°.

Note de l'auteur : Amadán signifie « idiot/fou » en gaélique irlandais.


	3. C3 : A l'école - Le four

**Mardi 3 février 2015, 16h45**

 **Docteur** : Que signifie ':P' ?

 **Clara** : C'est vous qui tirez la langue.

 **Docteur** : Je sais ça, mais pourquoi faire ?

 **Clara** : En général, c'est signe d'impertinence.

 **Docteur** : Alors pourquoi ne l'avez-vous jamais utilisé jusque-là ?

 **Docteur** : Parce que je ne suis pas impertinente !

 **Docteur** : Si vous l'êtes.

 **Clara** : Non, je ne le suis pas.

 **Docteur** : Vous l'êtes avec moi.

 **Clara** : C'est vous qui l'êtes en ce moment.

 **Docteur** : Comment ça ?

 **Clara** : A longueur de temps.

 **Docteur** : Quand ? Donnez-moi un exemple.

 **Clara** : Hier, quand vous avez fait irruption pendant mon cours pour corriger mon orthographe.

 **Docteur** : C'était haltère avec un h.

 **Clara** : Je vous frapperai avec si vous refaites ça.

 **Docteur** : Une chance que vous enseigniez l'anglais et pas le sport.

 **Clara** : Je me contenterai donc d'un bouquin à la place.

 **Docteur** : Lancer un livre sur l'homme d'entretien, vous allez faire grosse impression sur les enfants.

 **Clara** : L'ancien homme d'entretien.

 **Docteur** : Je n'ai pas l'air plus ancien que vous.

 **Clara** : Précédent homme d'entretien alors.

 **Docteur** : Ouais, puisqu'on en parle…

 **Clara** : Quoi ?

 **Docteur** : Ça pourrait redevenir d'actualité.

 **Clara** : Non. On en a déjà discuté. Vous ne remettez pas les pieds dans cette école avec vos combines.

 **Docteur** : C'est juste une petite investigation mineure.

 **Clara** : M'est égal. Non.

 **Docteur** : Je ne serai là qu'une semaine, relax.

 **Clara** : RELAX ? VOUS AVEZ PRESQUE EXPLOSÉ L'ÉCOLE AU BOUT DE DEUX JOURS !

 **Docteur** : Techniquement, c'était le monde.

 **Clara** : C'est pire.

 **Docteur** : Au moins je vous préviens cette fois. Je pensais que vous apprécieriez.

 **Clara** : Non : Je ne le permettrai pas.

 **Docteur** : Une semaine, Clara. Nous avons survécu à la dernière. Soyez positive, ça pourrait vous donner l'air plus jeune.

 **Clara** : Quand commencez-vous ?

 **Docteur** : Demain, contenez un peu votre impatience.

 **Clara** : J'aurai un joli volume bien épais à portée de main au cas où vous décideriez d'interrompre ma classe.

.°.

* * *

 **Mercredi 4 février 2015, 11h05**

 **Docteur** : Clara où êtes-vous ?

 **Clara** : Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ?

 **Docteur** : Parce que vous n'êtes pas dans votre habitat naturel.

 **Clara** : Mon quoi ?

 **Docteur** : La classe. Elle est vide. Même les petits cerveaux en marmelade sont partis.

 **Clara** : Les enfants.

 **Clara** : J'ai un cours qui a sauté. Je ne vis pas vraiment dans cette pièce, vous savez.

 **Docteur** : Vous êtes dans votre appartement ?

 **Clara** : Non.

 **Docteur** : Alors où ?

 **Clara** : Je prends le thé avec Adrian.

 **Docteur** : Pourquoi ?

 **Clara** : On appelle ça avoir une vie sociale.

 **Docteur** : Pas quand vous avez le nez dans vos textos.

 **Clara** : Alors arrêtez.

 **11h18**

 **Clara** : Vous savez que vous êtes vraiment mauvais quand il s'agit de faire croire que vous travaillez ?

 **Docteur** : Et si c'était précisément ce que j'essayais de faire ?

 **Clara** : Si vous voulez vous joindre à nous, venez et arrêtez de nous regarder bizarrement.

 **12h09**

 **Docteur** : Cet Adrian est un chic type.

 **Clara** : Je fais la classe. Arrêtez.

 **Docteur** : Oui je sais. Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes amis.

 **Clara** : Je vous traquerai et vous frapperai avec mon livre.

 **Docteur** : En un mot.

 **Clara** : Non.

 **Docteur** : Nœud-papillon.

 **Clara** : Commencez à compter les secondes parce que je vais vous tuer pendant le déjeuner.

 **Docteur** : J'ai hâte d'y être.

 **Docteur** : Et j'ai de l'argent, apparemment je suis payé pour ce travail. A votre tour d'aller chercher un truc au petit café.

 **15h32**

 **Docteur** : Ozzie.

 **Clara** : Quoi ?

 **Docteur** : Ozzie. C'est comme ça qu'ils vous appellent ici ? Vous croulez sous les surnoms.

 **Clara** : De quoi diable parlez-vous ?

 **Docteur** : « Ozzie aime le Scottie ». C'est écrit sur les fenêtres. Qui c'est celui-là ?

 **Docteur** : Est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire Scott ? Je pensais qu'il s'appelait Adrian.

 **Clara** : Non ça ne veut pas dire Scott et je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Adrian. Je vous l'ai déjà dit mille fois. ON EST JUSTE AMIS.

 **Docteur** : Je sais que nous le sommes. Mais ce graffiti m'interpelle.

 **Clara** : Pas nous Docteur… Laissez tomber le graffiti.

 **Docteur** : D'accord… On se retrouve à la grille ?

 **Clara** : Le TARDIS est toujours chez moi ?

 **Docteur** : Et bien je vous ai raccompagnée ici à pied et je n'ai pas amené le TARDIS avec moi.

 **Clara** : J'y suis dans cinq minutes.

 **Docteur** : A tout de suite. Ozzie.

.°.

* * *

 **Samedi 7 février 2015, 15h50**

 **Docteur** : Où êtes-vous ?

 **Clara** : Sortie.

 **Docteur** : Je vois bien, mais c'est samedi donc vous n'avez pas classe et votre appartement est plein de nourriture donc vous ne faites pas les courses.

 **Clara** : Beau boulot Sherlock, vous pouvez déduire où je me trouve ?

 **Docteur** : En garde à vue ?

 **Clara** : Essayez encore.

 **Docteur** : Je ne joue pas aux devinettes.

 **Clara** : Je sors avec des amis.

 **Docteur** : Vastra et Jenny ?

 **Clara** : Mauvais siècle. Non des amis qui ne voyagent pas dans le temps.

 **Docteur** : Qui ?

 **Clara** : Des gens.

 **Docteurs** : Humains ?

 **Clara** : Je présume.

 **Docteur** : Je peux m'en assurer, vous voulez ? Mon détecteur de Zygon remarche.

 **Clara** : Ne scannez pas mes amis.

 **Docteur** : Ils ne me remarqueront même pas.

 **Clara** : Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?

 **Docteur** : J'ai réorganisé toute votre étagère. Honnêtement pour un prof d'Anglais vous êtes assez bordélique.

 **Clara** : Mhhh, je me demande pourquoi. Ça n'est certainement pas parce que mon voyageur temporel alien m'emmène en virée au pifomètre sur différentes planètes.

 **Docteur** : Les sarcasmes ne rendent pas bien en texto.

 **Clara** : Je rentre plus tard.

 **Docteur** : Quand ?

 **Clara** : Plus tard.

 **16h20**

 **Docteur** : Vous rangez où les épices ?

 **Clara** : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

 **Docteur** : Oh rien je sauve la Terre avec du paprika.

 **Clara** : Vous cuisinez ?

 **Docteur** : Ne soyez pas si surprise. Je suis un excellent cuisinier.

 **Clara** : Oh j'en suis sûre.

 **Docteur** : Le paprika ?

 **Clara** : Au fond du second placard à partir du frigo. A côté de la farine.

 **Docteur** : Vous rangez la farine et le paprika ensemble ?

 **Clara** : Dans des boîtes séparées.

 **Docteur** : D'accord. Où est rangée l'huile ?

 **Clara** : L'huile de cuisson ?

 **Docteur** : Non l'huile de moteur. Je prépare à dîner pour un robot.

 **Clara** : Ha. Ha. Placard au-dessus de la bouilloire.

 **Clara** : En fait c'est plutôt gentil de votre part.

 **Docteur** : Le poulet au paprika n'est pas un plat sucré*.

 **Clara** : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

 **Docteur** : Aucune importance, je cuisine arrêtez de me distraire.

 **Clara** : Est-ce que vous avez mis un tablier ?

 **Docteur** : Laissez-moi. Revenez à six heures.

 **Clara** : Donc vous en avez un.

 **Docteur** : Silence !

 **Clara :** ;)

 **17h14**

1 APPEL MANQUÉ : LE DOCTEUR

 **Docteur** : EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ UN EXCTINCTEUR ?

 **Clara** : QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ?! PRENEZ EN UN DU TARDIS !

1 APPEL MANQUÉ : CLARA OSWALD

 **Clara** : Docteur ?

 **Clara** : Est-ce que ça va ?

 **Clara** : DOCTEUR !

 **Docteur** : La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai sauvé votre cuisine et commandé à emporter, mais il se pourrait que j'aie détruit le tablier et le four.

 **Clara** : Je vous bannis de la cuisine.

 **Docteur** : J'ai pris une pizza de chez Domino's pourtant. Elle pourrait même être en forme de rectangle.

 **Clara** : Vous avez ruiné mon four !

 **Docteur** : Je peux le réparer.

 **Clara** : Y a intérêt.

 **Docteur** : Sinon j'en prendrai un autre dans le TARDIS. Ne vous faites pas de cheveux, vous ne voulez pas faire plus vieille que ce que vous faites déjà.

 **Docteur** : Désolé pour le tablier au fait.

 **Clara** : On s'en fiche du tablier. Mais vous me devez un nouveau four.

 **Docteur** : Oui, patron. La pizza sera là dans moins d'une heure.

 **Clara** : Avec le four.

 **Docteur** : Je le remplace immédiatement.

.°.

* * *

 _* jeu de mots sur « sweet » qui signifie gentil et sucré. Encore une fois le Docteur choisit de débouter le compliment de Clara et de faire mine de comprendre qu'elle parle d'un plat sucré…_


	4. C4 : Shakespeare - XXX - Anniversaire

**Mercredi 11 février 2015, 11h40**

 **Docteur** : Est-ce que tout va bien ?

 **Clara** : Je suis partie cinq minutes, littéralement.

 **Docteur** : Ça fait 300 secondes.

 **Clara** : Qui se montent seulement à cinq minutes.

 **Docteur** : Que faites-vous ?

 **Clara** : Des photocopies. C'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé de surveiller la classe quelques minutes. Vous écoutiez ou pas ?

 **Docteur** : J'ai retenu quelques minutes et ça fait quelques minutes.

 **Clara** : Arrêtez de m'envoyer des textos et surveillez la classe.

 **Docteur** : Ils vont bien. J'ai trouvé un moyen de les faire taire et travailler un peu sur le Marchand de Venise. En ce qui me concerne, je suis plutôt plus Macbeth mais ils ont dit qu'ils devaient faire le Marchand de Venise.

 **Clara** : Vous avez réussi à les faire commencer leur dissertation sur Shakespeare ?

 **Clara** : Même Brad ?

 **Docteur** : Qui ?

 **Clara** : Un garçon, cheveux blonds. Troisième rangée à partir de la gauche.

 **Docteur** : Ahhh cerveau en marmelade numéro 14. Il est super.

 **Clara** : Vous ne pouvez pas numéroter les enfants !

 **Docteur** : Comment pourrai-je me rappeler d'eux sans ça.

 **Clara** : Ce n'est pas éthique de numéroter les élèves.

 **Docteur** : Moi je me numérote bien.

 **Clara** : C'est parce qu'il y a plusieurs vous qui cavalent partout dans l'univers.

 **Clara** : Des vous ça ne ressemble pas à un vrai mot…

 **Docteur** : Et bien « Brad » est parfait. En fait toute la classe est parfaite. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils vous font râler tout le temps.

 **Clara** : C'est probablement parce que vous possédez des compétences Seigneur du Temps ou un truc dans le genre.

 **Docteur** : Ou peut-être bien des compétences d'enseignant.

 **12h05**

 **Clara** : OU DIABLE ETES-VOUS PASSÉ ?

 **Clara** : VOUS LES AVEZ PRIS À BORD DU TARDIS ?! PAS MOYEN QU'ILS RENCONTRENT VRAIMENT SHAKESPEARE !

 **Docteur** : Ne soyez pas absurde Clara. Nous sommes dans le hall d'entrée.

 **Clara** : Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?

 **Docteur** : Du Shakespeare.

 **Clara** : Vous jouez la pièce ?

 **Docteur** : Quel meilleur moyen d'apprendre une pièce que d'être dedans ?

 **Clara** : C'est vraiment une bonne idée.

 **Docteur** : Ah vous voyez. Et Shakespeare pense comme moi.

 **Docteur** : Pressez-vous ! Il meurt d'envie de vous rencontrer.

 **Docteur** : Mais ne flirtez pas avec !

 **Clara** : Qui ?

 **Docteur** : Shakespeare. J'ai convenu qu'il était ridicule d'emmener tant d'enfants le rencontrer. La fois où ils sont venus dans le Tardis m'a suffi. Du coup j'ai amené Shakespeare voir les enfants.

.°.

* * *

 **Vendredi 13 février 2015, 12h50**

 **Clara** : J'adoooore votre accent écossais xxxx*

 **Docteur** : Clara, vous allez bien ?

 **Clara** : Je vais très bien John xxx

 **Docteur** : Pourquoi m'appelez-vous John ?

 **Clara** : Je veux dire Docteur xxx

 **Docteur** : Vous tombée sur la tête ou quoi ?

 **Clara** : Peut-être quand je suis tombée amoureuse de vous xxx

 **Docteur** : D'accord, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Clara ?

 **Clara** : On l'a pas touchée !

 **Clara** : Elle a juste oublié son téléphone dans la classe. On se marre c'est tout.

 **Docteur** : Votre plaisanterie est hilarante. Maintenant rendez-lui son téléphone.

 **Clara** : Vous savez qu'elle a une petite image d'insecte brindille pour votre photo de contact ?

 **Docteur** : Je ne suis pas surpris.

 **Clara** : Vous avez mis quoi pour elle sur le vôtre ?

 **Docteur** : Qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire ?

 **Clara** : Je suis curieuse et je m'ennuie.

 **Docteur** : Je suis sûr que Miss Oswald est en train de chercher son téléphone maintenant.

 **Clara** : Qui sait ?

 **Docteur** : C'est le sien et toute personne normale le chercherait. Rendez le lui maintenant.

 **Clara** : M. Smith ?

 **Docteur** : Quoi ?

 **Clara** : Vous êtes amoureux de Miss Oswald ?

 **Docteur** : Rendez-lui son appareil maintenant. Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos idioties.

 **Clara** : Donc c'est un oui ?

 **Docteur** : C'est un rendez le téléphone à Clara avant que je vous retrouve et que je vous fasse virer.

 **Clara** : Vous voulez dire expulser ?

 **Docteur** : Oui aussi.

 **Clara** : Est-ce que vous l'embrassez dans le local du gardien ?

 **Docteur** : Excusez-moi ?

 **Clara** : C'est oui ?

 **Docteur** : Vous ne devriez même pas savoir ce qu'embrasser veut dire.

 **Clara** : On n'a 16 ans bien sûr qu'on sait ce que c'est embrasser.

 **Docteur** : Mais pas ce qu'est la grammaire.

 **Clara** : Quoi ?

 **Docteur** : On a 16 ans.

 **Clara** : Pourquoi elle vous appelle Le Docteur ?

 **Clara** : Vous êtes docteur ?

 **Docteur** : C'est comme ça que je m'appelle.

 **Clara** : Un peu prétentieux non ?

 **Docteur** : Riche opinion d'une voleuse de téléphone…

 **Clara** : On l'a juste emprunté. Nous avons l'intention de lui rendre.

 **Docteur** : J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part mais où ?

 **Clara** : Bon on le laissera sur son bureau.

 **Docteur** : Bien.

.°.

 _* Note de la traductrice : pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, un X ne marque pas l'emplacement d'un trésor sur une carte postale anglaise mais signifie « bisou ». River en a mis deux sur le papier psychique qui convoquait le Docteur dans la Bibliothèque des Ombres._

.°.

* * *

 **Samedi 15 février 2015, 13h30**

 **Docteur** : Joyeux anniversaire ! Je vous ai trouvé des bougies pour le gâteau. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir combien alors j'en ai pris 60. Ce n'est pas tombé loin, non ?

 **Clara** : Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire et 60 c'est plus du DOUBLE de ce qu'il faut.

 **Docteur** : Et bien maintenant c'est 60, je les ai toutes mises. Vous êtes sûre de ça ? Je veux dire comme vous avez oublié votre anniversaire…

 **Docteur** : Continuez comme ça et soudain vous allez rater quelques dizaines. Croyez-moi ça arrive plus vite que vous pensez.

 **Clara** : Ouais à part que nous ne sommes pas tous des Seigneurs du Temps de 2000 ans. Certains d'entre nous pourraient très bien n'être que des humains de 28.

 **Docteur** : De toute manière, c'est votre anniversaire quelque soit votre âge.

 **Clara** : ON EST EN FÉVRIER !

 **Docteur** : Et le TARDIS est bleu.

 **Clara** Mon anniversaire est en novembre.

 **Docteur** : Oui, mais est-ce que les humains ne fêtent pas généralement leur anniversaire tous les 365,25 jours ?

 **Clara** : Nous fêtons nos anniversaires le jour de notre naissance, et il s'avère qu'ils sont séparés de 365,25 jours.

 **Clara** : 365,25 ? C'est très précis.

 **Docteur** : Et bien en 6728 un homme a ralenti l'orbite de la Terre parce qu'il voulait un été plus long. Bien sûr, il a oublié que ça rallongeait d'autant l'hiver.

 **Clara** : Pour des génies, certains peuvent être remarquablement stupides.

 **Docteur** : Je sais.

 **Clara** : C'est à vous que ça s'adressait, idiot !

 **Docteur** : Désolé d'avoir présumé que vous fêtiez vos anniversaires tous les 365,25 jours…

 **Clara** : Pour moi ça ne fait pas encore 365 jours, ok ?

 **Docteur** : Et bien je me le suis noté et je ne pense pas que j'ai manqué un jour donc si. Alors vous allez sur quoi maintenant 30 ans ?

 **Clara** : 29 !

 **Docteur** : Presque.

 **Clara** : Je suppose que c'est toujours mieux que 60.

 **Docteur** : C'est très bien 60.

 **Clara** : C'est parce que c'est pratiquement ce dont vous avez l'air.

 **Docteur** : Ah oui ?

 **Clara** : Non. Peut-être plutôt 50.

 **Docteur** : Vous me prenez dix ans de ma vie Clara et on n'est même pas encore mariés.

 **Clara** : Encore ?

 **Docteur** : J'attends seulement que vous fassiez votre demande.

 **Clara** : Ho ho ho.

 **Docteur** : Alors vous voulez fêter votre anniversaire ou pas ?

 **Clara** : Ça dépend.

 **Docteur** : De ?

 **Clara** : De ce que vous avez pour moi :)

 **Docteur** : Et revoilà le strabisme digital.

 **Clara** : Vous m'avez vraiment trouvé des bougies pour mon anniversaire ?

 **Docteur** : Il y a du gâteau aussi.

 **Clara** : Oh mon Seigneur du Temps me gâte !

 **Docteur** : Au moins ma recette ne nous empoisonnera pas.

 **Clara** : Non, elle se contentera de mettre le feu à ma cuisine.

 **Docteur** : Vous n'étiez même pas chez vous.

 **Clara** : La pièce a senti la fumée pendant des jours !

 **Docteur** : Je peux remporter le gâteau si vous n'en voulez pas.

 **Clara** : Où est-il ?

 **Docteur** : Dans votre cuisine-pas-en-feu. Ne trainez pas, Strax commence à s'impatienter.

 **Clara** : Strax est ici ?

 **Docteur** : Vastra, Jenny, Robin des Bois et quelques autres personnes que vous semblez apprécier aussi.

 **Clara** : Attendez. C'est une surprise partie ?

 **Docteur** : Oui.

 **Clara** : Pas très secrète alors.

 **Docteur** : Est-ce que vous êtes surprise ?

 **Clara** : Et bien… oui.

 **Docteur** : Alors c'est toujours une surprise partie. Rentrez et faites juste semblant d'être sous le choc.

 **Docteur** : Peut-être que vous pourriez aussi déclarer devant Robin combien je suis votre personne préférée de tout l'univers et de tous les temps.

 **Clara** : On est un peu jaloux.

 **Docteur** : Ce n'est pas de la jalousie.

 **Clara** : Oh, et qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

 **Docteur** : De l'anti-Robin des Bois.

 **Clara** : Et bien nous pourrons toujours approfondir la définition de la jalousie au-dessus d'une tranche de gâteau.

 **Docteur** : Donc vous venez ? Bon. Mais dépêchez, je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai encore tenir Strax à distance du gâteau.

 **Clara** : Le bus roule à deux à l'heure.

 **Docteur** : Vous ne pouvez pas dire au chauffeur que c'est une question de gâteau ou de mort ?

 **Clara** : Malheureusement non.

 **Docteur** : Vous n'avez même pas essayé.

 **Clara** : Non, tant pis. Je suis pratiquement arrivée de toutes façons.

 **Docteur** : Je suis sur le point de déclarer la guerre aux Sontarans au-dessus d'un gâteau, arrivez.

.°.

* * *

 **Dimanche 16 février 2015, 14h30**

 **Clara** : Où êtes-vous passé ?

 **Docteur** : J'ai cru voir le TARDIS et ça m'a rendu curieux.

 **Clara** : Ce n'était pas le TARDIS.

 **Docteur** : Oui j'ai réalisé quand j'ai ouvert et vu que c'était des toilettes.

 **Clara** : Je suis en train de rire toute seule devant mon téléphone comme une idiote.

 **Docteur** : Rien de bien nouveau alors.

 **Clara** : Hey ! Au moins je ne vadrouille pas en quête de Toilets And Restroom Dimension In Space (Toilettes à commodités Dimensionnelles Inter Spatiales).

 **Docteur** : La ferme.

 **Clara** : Est-ce que c'était plus grand à l'intérieur ?

 **Docteur** : Non mais cet endroit oui. Il n'a pas de fin !

 **Clara** : Oui, j'aimerais bien un plan pour m'aider à trouver ce dont j'ai besoin.

 **Docteur** : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

 **Clara** : Je vous l'ai dit. Il fallait que je passe prendre quelques trucs et j'avais besoin de vous pour les porter chez moi.

 **Docteur** : Le TARDIS aurait pu vous les fournir directement, pourquoi s'embêter à venir dans ce monstrueux magasin ?

 **Clara** : J'adore faire du shopping chez IKEA. C'est presque une aventure.

 **Docteur** : Après tout ce qu'on a connu, vous considérez ça comme une aventure ?

 **Clara** : Admettez-le, vous étiez tout excité quand vous avez vu ces WC portables.

 **Docteur** : Curieux ne signifie pas toujours enthousiaste.

 **Clara** : Allons, vous vous êtes jeté dessus comme un chien sur un os.

 **Clara** : Vous êtes toujours là-bas ?

 **Docteur** : Non je suis parti à votre recherche.

 **Clara** : Vous êtes où maintenant ?

 **Docteur** : La section des cuisines.

 **Docteur** : Hé devinez, j'ai trouvé votre ancien four !

 **Clara** : On ne parle plus du four, ok ? Je suis du côté de l'électroménager. Venez me retrouver. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour un truc.

 **Docteur** : Tout de suite Patron.

 **14h50**

 **Clara** : Docteur ça fait dix minutes, où êtes-vous ?

 **Docteur** : Je ne sais pas trop.

 **Clara** : Comment est-ce possible ?

 **Docteur** : Tout ce que je vois ce sont ces foutus tapis !

 **Clara** : C'est tout sauf à côté de l'électroménager.

 **Docteur** : Comment suis-je supposé savoir où c'est ?!

 **Clara** : Oh c'est excellent. Le grand méchant Seigneur du Temps perdu dans IKEA.

 **Docteur** : Moi je crois que c'est un labyrinthe conçu pour y piéger des gens.

 **Clara** : Vous dramatisez. C'est juste un magasin comme les autres.

 **Docteur** : Je ne me perds pas Clara. J'ai un meilleur sens de l'orientation que n'importe quel humain. Il y a absolument quelque chose qui ne va pas ici.

 **Clara** : Si vous le dites. Je vous attends près des canapés.

 **Docteur** : Ne vous asseyez pas, Clara. Restez vigilante. On ne sait jamais quand ils vont passer à l'attaque.

 **Clara** : Et qui sont ces « ils » exactement ?

 **Docteur** : Je ne sais pas encore mais je vais le découvrir bientôt.

 **Clara** : Docteur c'est un magasin ! Un très grand magasin je vous l'accorde mais rien d'autre. Ce n'est pas une invasion alien.

 **Docteur** : C'est ce qu'ils veulent vous faire croire.

 **Clara** : Arrêtez la parano et aidez moi à faire mes courses !

 **Docteur** : Attendez, je vois quelque chose qui rôde pas loin des rideaux.

 **Docteur** : Surtout ne faite confiance à rien qui porte du jaune.

 **Clara** : Ce ne sont pas des aliens. Ce sont des employés.

 **15h05**

 **Clara** : Docteur, n'attaquez PAS les gens qui travaillent !

 **15h10**

 **Clara** : Docteur !

 **15h20**

 **Docteur** : J'ai besoin que vous veniez au PC sécurité…

 **Clara** : Oh Seigneur ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait !?

 **Docteur** : Ils m'ont embarqué soi-disant pour harcèlement sur le personnel.

 **Clara** : Rappelez moi de ne jamais plus vous emmener chez IKEA.

.°.


	5. C5 : La chose ronde et la grande perche

**Mercredi 18 février 2015, 17h10**

 **Clara** : Votre TARDIS refuse encore de m'ouvrir.

 **Docteur** : Oui, un problème avec les portes. Elles sont bloquées.

 **Clara** : A quoi elle joue encore ?

 **Docteur** : Hey, ce n'est pas toujours de sa faute. Il y a probablement un truc de travers dans la connectique. Ça ne devrait pas être long. Quelques heures.

 **Clara** : Quelques heures ? Vous êtes au beau milieu de mon entrée ! La moitié de mon appartement est inaccessible.

 **Docteur** : Vous devriez être contente, déjà que je ne peux pas me matérialiser partout chez vous.

 **Clara** : Je ne peux plus aller ni dans ma chambre ni aux toilettes !

 **Docteur** : La patience n'est pas votre fort.

 **Clara** : Dit la théière à la bouilloire.

 **Docteur** : Et la saucière électrique est blanche. Pourquoi dresse-t-on une liste électroménagère soudain ?

 **Clara** : Laissez tomber.

 **Docteur** : Je ne vois pas comment un thé arrangerait la situation.

 **Clara** : Vous pourriez la bouger vers le salon par exemple ?

 **Docteur** : J'aimerais mieux pas, s'il y a un truc qui cloche, il est plus sûr de ne rien faire avant que j'aie réparé.

 **17h20**

 **Docteur** : Hey, surveillez vos paroles, je vous entends râler d'ici. Je me demande ce que vos voisins vont penser de vous.

 **Clara** : Dans ce cas peut-être auriez-vous pu vérifier où vous posiez le TARDIS !

 **Docteur** : Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle fasse irruption ici !

 **Clara** : Ok, je vais faire du thé et corriger mes copies. Ne faites pas trop de bruit.

 **Docteur** : Un café pour moi s'il vous plaît.

 **Clara** : Tout de suite. Et je mettrai plein de sucre dedans pour vous.

 **Docteur** : Merci ma toute chère.

 **Clara** : Je me fichais de vous, idiot. Par où suis-je censée passer vous l'apporter ?

 **Docteur** : Oh, c'est vrai oui. Oubliez le café.

 **18h15**

 **Clara** : Je vous entends chanter. Est-ce que c'est T Rex ?

 **Docteur** : C'est moi qui joue de la musique.

 **Clara** : La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, ils n'étaient pas écossais.

 **Docteur** : Miller Anderson si. Et en plus, je ne suis pas écossais.

 **Clara** : Non mais vous avez le même accent qu'eux. Mais ne vous occupez pas de moi. Continuez à brailler Bang A Gong, ça ne me dérange pas.

 **20h35**

 **Clara** : Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

 **Docteur** : C'est pas de chance pour vous.

 **Clara** : Grouillez-vous de réparer ce maudit truc !

 **Docteur** : Tout vient à point Clara.

 **Docteur** : HEY, PAS LA PEINE DE SHOOTER DEDANS !

 **Clara** : Ça méritait un coup de pied. Je ne peux même pas grimper par-dessus.

 **Clara** : Je ne veux entendre aucune blague.

 **Docteur** : Retenez-vous ?

 **Clara** : Ça fait des heures !

 **Docteur** : Et bien évitez de penser à des chutes d'eau ou des choses de ce genre.

 **Clara** : ÇA N'AIDE PAS.

 **Docteur** : Utilisez donc les toilettes des voisins.

 **Clara** : Elle ferait mieux d'être réparée quand je reviendrai.

 **00h05**

 **Clara :** C'est une porte ! C'est quoi la difficulté de réparer une porte ?

 **Docteur** : C'est la porte d'une machine à voyager dans le temps Clara.

 **Clara** : Ça reste une porte quand même !

 **Docteur** : Tous mes essais sont infructueux. Si vous avez une autre idée.

 **Clara** : Est-ce qu'elle pourrait être fermée à clé ?

 **Docteur** : Je n'ai pas vraiment vérifié.

 **Clara** : Vous n'avez même pas cherché à savoir si la porte était verrouillée ?

 **Docteur** : Et bien elle ne l'est pas d'habitude…

 **Clara** : Essayez ça déjà.

 **Docteur** : Mais elle est où votre clé ?

 **Clara** : Sur ma table de nuit. Dans mon inaccessible chambre.

 **Docteur** : Trop pratique pour la garder sous la main.

 **Clara** : Bien sûr. Jusqu'à ce qu'un crétin gare son TARDIS juste devant.

 **Docteur** : Ça y va avec les insultes aujourd'hui.

 **Clara** : Vous avez fait un essai avec la clé, là ?

 **Docteur** : J'en cherche une.

 **Docteur** : Je l'ai. Ça ne marchera probablement pas mais bon…

 _La porte s'ouvrit._

.°.

* * *

 **Jeudi 19 février 2015, 10h39**

 **Docteur** : Clara vous ai-je jamais dit combien j'aimais tout ce qui était rond ?

 **Clara** : Si, en maintes occasions.

 **Docteur** : ET je vous ai dit que votre visage était rond.

 **Clara** : Est-ce que vous pensiez me faire un compliment ?

 **Docteur** : Il ressemble à un cercle parfait.

 **Clara** : Okay…

 **Docteur** : Je crois que je vais changer votre nom sur mon téléphone pour « chose ronde ». Je vous appellerai comme ça dorénavant. Ma petite chose ronde.

 **Clara** : Non. Soyez gentil d'éviter.

 **Docteur** : Vous m'appelez bien le phasme aux cheveux gris !

 **Clara** : C'est parce que vous ressemblez à ça.

 **Docteur** : Et vous, vous ressemblez à une chose ronde.

 **Clara** : Mon visage, vous voulez dire ?

 **Docteur** : Lui aussi…

 **Clara** : Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ?

 **Docteur** : Parfaitement. Je suis heureux comme… ce gars qui est toujours heureux !

 **Clara** : Heureux comme Larry ?

 **Docteur** : Ouais, lui ! On devrait aller le rencontrer un de ces jours, il a l'air d'un type sympa à rencontrer.

 **Clara** : C'est juste une expression. Vous seriez-vous cogné la tête par hasard ?

 **Docteur** : Je ne crois pas…

 **Clara** : Peut-être que vous pourriez venir que je vérifie.

 **Clara** : Il est 10h45, le 19 février, 2015, Londres, Grande Bretagne, Terre. Juste au cas où vous auriez oublié.

 **Docteur** : Ouais, hem, comment je fais ça ?

 **Clara** : Vous avez oublié comment piloter le TARDIS… encore ?

 **Docteur** : Métaphoriquement parlant… oui.

 **Clara** : Il n'y a aucune métaphore dans cette conversation.

 **Docteur** : Et Larry alors ?

 **Clara** : C'est une comparaison.

 **Docteur** : J'aime votre sourire.*

 **Clara** : J'ai dit comparaison pas sourire mais merci.

 **Clara** : Alors qu'est-ce qui vous arrive et ne me dites pas qu'il n'y a rien.

 **Docteur** : Et bien j'étais sur cette planète… Et j'ai oublié de faire une vérification environnementale. Il s'avère qu'il y avait du gaz hilarant. Sans danger. Ça devrait s'estomper sous peu. C'est assez agréable en fait. Je devrais en mettre dans une bouteille pour vous !

 **Clara** : Donc vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes en train de planer* ?

 **Docteur** : Et bien je suis plus grand que vous**. Mais c'est bien, je peux vous aider à attraper des trucs perchés sur des étagères trop hautes.

 **Clara** : C'est vous la grande perche.***

 **Docteur** : Ah bon ?

 **Clara** : Oui. Oui, vous l'êtes et les grandes perches ne retournent pas dehors mettre en bouteille un gaz étrange pour leurs amis, OK ? Vous allez vous assoir et continuer à me parler.

 **Docteur** : Mais c'est tellement plaisant. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez.

 **Clara** : Oh si, croyez-moi.

 **Docteur** : Parfois c'est dur d'être une grande perche.

 **Clara** : J'en suis sûre.

 **Docteur** : Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Vous êtes une chose ronde.

 **Clara** : Vous pouvez arrêter de m'appeler chose ronde ?

 **Docteur** : Ok, il y a plein d'autres choses rondes pour vous rebaptiser : les cookies, les ballons de foot, les étoiles… Je peux vous appeler les étoiles !

 **Clara** : Et pourquoi pas simplement Clara ?

 **Docteur** : Oui Clara il n'y a pas mieux.

 **Clara** : Et comment cela ?

 **Docteur** : Parfois je trouve difficile de parler aux gens et je fais tout de travers mais elle m'aide à m'améliorer alors je l'adore.

 **Clara** : Et bien Clara dit qu'elle aime beaucoup aider le Docteur, même quand il se trompe.

 **Docteur** : Attendez, ce n'est pas vous Clara ? C'est ce que dit mon téléphone.

 **Clara** : C'est moi Clara mdr.

 **Docteur** : C'est quoi mdr ?

 **Clara** : Ça veut dire morte de rire.

 **Docteur** : Etes-vous en train de rire ?

 **Clara** : Ah ça oui.

 **Docteur** : C'est bien. Rire ça fait toujours du bien.

 **Clara** : Vous êtes en train de rire Docteur ?

 **Docteur** : Je ne sais pas.

 **Clara** : Comment ça vous ne savez pas ?

 **Docteur** : Les choses autour commencent à se faire sombres et floues.

 **Clara** : Peut-être que vous pourriez dormir un peu.

 **Docteur** : Peut-être. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de sommeil.

 **Clara** : Votre corps vous dit le contraire.

 **Docteur** : Les perches ne dorment pas.

 **Clara** : Non, elles s'allongent. Trouvez un petit coin confortable pour vous coucher et dans quelques heures vous vous souviendrez comment piloter le TARDIS et vous me rendrez visite, d'accord ?

 **Docteur** : Ça a l'air d'un très bon plan.

 **Clara** : Le meilleur.

 **Docteur** : Comme Clara.

 **Clara** : Exactement.

.°.

* * *

 _Notes de la traductrice :_

 _*Jeu de mot entre simile (comparaison) et smile (sourire)._

 _**to be high : être grand ET être défoncé (sous influence) – vous avez l'habitude maintenant de voir que le Docteur loupe le second degré quand ce dernier est « métaphorique »._

 _*** Dans le texte original, Clara le traite d'étagère du haut (inaccessible ?) : high shelf. La silhouette générale du Docteur est impliquée mais top-shelf signifie aussi quelque chose comme « le haut du panier », de qualité supérieure. Tout ça est à prendre en compte dans ce qu'ils se disent à demi-mot.  
_


	6. C6 : La crève et le pot de miel

**Mardi 31 mars, 15h40**

 **Docteur** : Vous étiez bizarre en quittant le TARDIS aujourd'hui. Vous vous êtes trouvé un cheveu blanc ou quoi ?

 **Clara** : Non, je ne me sentais pas dans mon assiette* et quel cheveu blanc ? _(*NDLT : littéralement être sous la météo)_

 **Docteur** : Techniquement tout le monde vit sous la météo* puisque la plupart des gens ont tendance à résider en bas de l'atmosphère de la planète.

 **Clara** : Quel cheveu blanc ?!

 **Docteur** : Près de votre oreille droite. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal chez les humains d'un certain âge.

 **Clara** : Je ne suis pas VIEILLE Docteur !

 **Docteur** : L'important c'est d'y croire.

 **Clara** : Oh mon dieu. J'ai un cheveu blanc !

 **Docteur** : Oui. Et je vous envie.

 **Clara** : Fermez-la ! Je n'ai pas encore trente ans et j'ai un cheveu blanc.

 **Docteur** : Je ne serais pas surpris que vous les ayez atteints maintenant.

 **Clara** : Vous allez arrêtez avec mon âge deux minutes ? Je suis au milieu d'une crise de la quarantaine précoce !

 **Docteur** : Ce n'est qu'un seul cheveu !

 **Clara** : Un seul cheveu BLANC !

 **Docteur** : Vous verrez, nous serons assortis en un rien de temps.

 **Clara** : ça n'a rien de drôle.

 **Docteur** : Bien sûr que si. Vous m'avez déjà entendu pleurer sur la couleur de mes cheveux ?

 **Clara** : Oui !

 **Docteur** : Une seule fois. Et je suis passé à autre chose.

 **Clara** : Vous avez plus de deux mille ans, ça devait fatalement arriver.

 **Docteur** : Au moins, vous aurez eu trente années bizarres avec les cheveux bruns.

 **Clara** : VINGT-NEUF !

 **Docteur** : Teignez-les si vous détestez autant la couleur.

 **Clara** : Attendez, je ne vais pas me payer une teinture pour un cheveu.

 **Docteur** : Pour l'instant.

 **Clara** : C'est le stress ! Voilà le coupable ! Tout ce fichu stress d'avoir affaire à vous !

 **Docteur** : !

 **Clara** : Quoi ?

 **Docteur** : Vous utilisez beaucoup d'exclamations, je me suis dit que j'allais vous suivre sur ce coup.

 **Clara** : Je vous déteste.

 **Docteur** : Ce sentiment n'est pas partagé.

 **Clara** : Désolée. Réaction légèrement exagérée.

 **Docteur** : Oui, après tout un tsunami n'est qu'une vague légèrement grosse.

 **Clara** : J'ai dit que j'étais désolée.

 **Docteur** : Arrêtez de stresser. Vous pourriez vous faire un second cheveu blanc.

 **Clara** : Et bien si ça arrivait, je demanderais au phasme à cheveux gris quoi faire à ce sujet.

.°.

* * *

 **16h20**

 **Docteur** : Vous disiez que vous n'aviez pas trop la forme tout à l'heure.

 **Clara** : Oui, mais nous avons ce cheveu blanc dramatique à gérer en urgence, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Docteur** : Est-ce que tout va bien ?

 **Clara** : Non je meurs.

 **Docteur** : ET VOUS NE POUVIEZ PAS LE DIRE PLUS TÔT AU LIEU DE ME PARLER DE VOS ÉTATS D'ÂME CAPILLAIRES ?

 **Docteur** : J'arrive. Tenez bon ! Je ne suis pas dans le TARDIS !

 **Docteur** : Restez calme. Inspirez profondément !

 **Clara** : Je voulais dire que j'avais PRIS FROID.

 **Docteur** : Restez au chaud alors ! Utilisez vos bras pour conserver votre chaleur corporelle !

 **Clara** : DOCTEUR ! Je ne suis pas réellement en train de mourir.

 **Docteur** : Oh.

 **Clara** : Avoir la crève ? Vous n'avez jamais entendu ça ?

 **Docteur** : Et bien d'habitude quand quelqu'un dit qu'il est en train de mourir, ce n'est pas d'un virus bénin !

 **Clara** : Est-ce que vous croyez vraiment que je pourrais vous textoter comme si de rien n'était si j'étais en train de mourir ?

 **Docteur** : Je ne sais pas.

 **Clara** : Non Docteur…

 **Docteur** : Et bien ne me dites pas que vous êtes en train de mourir, à moins de l'être vraiment.

 **Clara** : Peut-être que j'aurais dû mettre un smiley et des petits bisous à la fin du message pour que vous compreniez que je n'étais pas sérieuse.

 **Docteur** : Si vous signiez vos messages d'un baiser, ça m'inquiéterait davantage.

 **Clara** : Ah vraiment ? x

 **Docteur** : Vous n'êtes pas drôle.

 **Clara** : Je n'essaie même pas. x

 **Docteur** : ça va bien maintenant. Vous êtes ridicule.

 **Clara** : Oh j'aimerais tant vous voir rougir en personne. xx

 **Docteur** : Deux bisous, c'est de la triche.

 **Clara** : Et si j'en mets trois ? xxx

 **Docteur** : Trois c'est trop.

 **Clara** : Oui vous avez raison. Un c'est déjà beaucoup.

 **Docteur** : Clara, arrêtez ça tout de suite.

 **Clara** : Je vais finir tous mes messages avec un bisou jusqu'à ce que vous m'en retourniez un. x

 **Docteur** : Alors je suppose ça va mettre un terme à toute cette affaire de textos.

 **Clara** : Allez. Ne faites pas languir une malade. x

 **Docteur** : Je crois que le virus vous fait délirer.

 **Clara** : Non. J'aime juste vous mettre mal à l'aise de temps en temps. x

 **Docteur** : C'est un comportement sadique.

 **Clara** : Et vous adorez ça. x

 **Docteur** : Qui moi ?

 **Clara** : Tous ces petits bisous que je vous envoie. x

 **Docteur** : Ce ne sont que des lettres, utilisées communément en algèbre. Rien de plus.

 **Clara** : C'est la signification qu'on leur donne qui compte. x

 **16h28**

 **Clara** : x

 **16h30**

 **Clara** : xx

 **16h33**

 **Clara** : xxx

 **16h36**

 **Clara** : xxxx

 **Docteur** : Arrêtez de m'embrasser virtuellement !

 **Clara** : Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de m'en renvoyer un et j'arrêterai. x

 **Docteur** : Je ne le ferai pas.

 **Clara** : Ooh c'est parce que vous aimez que je vous en envoie ? x

 **Docteur** : La stupidité ne vous sied pas.

 **Docteur** : Vous n'avez pas nié. x

 **Docteur** : Très bien.

 **Docteur** : x

 **Docteur** : Vous êtes contente ?

(Message effacé)

 **Clara** : Désolée, je crois que je n'ai pas eu votre message. Renvoyez-le. x

 **Docteur** : Je vous ai envoyé cette satanée lettre ! Ça suffit maintenant.

 **Clara** : Je vous ai dit que je n'avais rien reçu.

 **Docteur** : Quand bien même.

 **Clara** : Bien je suppose que je suis obligée de continuer donc. x

 **Docteur** : Faites, ça m'est égal.

 **Clara** : :-) x

 **Docteur** : Oh doux Jésus.

.°.

* * *

 **18h45**

 **Clara** : Où êtes-vous ?

 **Docteur** : Parti chercher du miel.

 **Clara** : Pendant deux heures !

 **Docteur** : Vos textos se réduisent à des points d'exclamation ces temps-ci.

 **Clara** : Et à des bisous. x

 **Docteur** : Ne recommencez pas.

 **Docteur** : On en a déjà parlé.

 **Clara** : La discussion implique de se parler.

 **Docteur** : Oui je suppose, mais vous avez l'air d'avoir une tronçonneuse dans la gorge.

 **Clara** : La sensation est fidèle à l'image.

 **Docteur** : Pourquoi croyez-vous que je sois allé vous chercher du miel ?

 **Clara** : Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça vous prend deux heures. L'épicerie est en bas de la rue.

 **Docteur** : Oui, j'ai jeté un œil à la marchandise. Je n'ai pas eu confiance.

 **Clara** : Vous n'avez pas eu confiance en quoi ?

 **Docteur** : Les abeilles.

 **Clara** : Docteur, ce n'est pas le moment de vous lancer dans une foutue enquête apicole.

 **Docteur** : Vérifier ne fait pas de mal.

 **Clara** : Achetez-moi juste ce miel et revenez !

 **Docteur** : Ce qui nous amène au problème numéro deux…

 **Clara** : Il va falloir que vous vous fassiez une règle d'or d'avoir toujours sur vous au moins cinquante livres.

 **Docteur** : Le poids me ralentirait.

 **Clara** : L'argent ne pèse rien.

 **Docteur** : Pardon, mais quand ai-je dit que le problème numéro deux concernait l'argent ?

 **Clara** : D'habitude c'est le cas.

 **Docteur** : Pas là, j'ai pris votre porte-monnaie. Le problème numéro deux c'est que j'avais raison. Le miel d'ici ne vaut pas tripette.

 **Clara** : Aucune importance. Achetez un pot quand même.

 **Docteur** : Oh j'ai oublié de mentionner le petit b) du problème numéro deux… Il se pourrait que j'aie été expulsé de l'épicerie.

 **Clara** : Oh pour l'amour du ciel ! Comment avez-vous fait votre compte ?

 **Docteur** : Apparemment je ne suis pas autorisé à m'enquérir de leur provenance en examinant tous les pots.

 **Clara** : Vous ne pouvez pas tous les ouvrir pour faire des tests dessus !

 **Docteur** : Et bien, maintenant je le sais.

 **Clara** : Et alors vous faites quoi maintenant ?

 **Docteur** : Je suis à la ruche.

 **Clara** : Oubliez un peu ce satané miel ! J'aurais préféré entendre que vous étiez en train de rentrer à la maison ou un truc dans ce goût-là.

 **Docteur** : Ne soyez pas bête. Le miel est l'un des meilleurs remèdes contre maux de gorge, quand il est bien utilisé.

 **Clara** : Ma gorge va beaucoup mieux. Je vais bien.

 **Docteur** : Tronçonneuse.

 **Clara** : Ce n'est pas si grave.

 **Docteur** : Vous voyez un inconvénient à ce que je vous appelle pour vérifier ?

 **Clara** : Oui, j'en vois un.

 **Docteur** : Parce que vous avez mal à la gorge.

 **Clara** : Non parce que je suis affreusement débordée.

 **Docteur** : Mal à la gorge.

 **Clara** : Débordée.

 **Docteur** : Mal à la gorge.

 **Clara** : DÉBORDÉE !

 **Docteur** : Bien, puisque vous êtes une petite abeille très occupée**, vous ne verrez aucun problème à ce que j'aille chercher du miel pour vous.

 **Clara** : Je n'écoute pas vos jeux de mots**… Ne vous lancez pas dans une autre investigation sur le miel maintenant.

 **Docteur** : Je veux seulement m'assurer d'obtenir la meilleure qualité.

 **Clara** : Du miel c'est du miel. On s'en fiche !

 **Docteur** : Non on ne s'en fiche pas quand on jurerait entendre un chat qui meurt à chaque fois que vous ouvrez la bouche.

 **Clara** : Alors par pitié, dites-moi que vous l'avez maintenant.

 **Docteur** : Presque. J'ai signé un traité de paix avec la reine d'une ruche.

 **Clara** : Comment pouvez-vous signer un traité avec une abeille ?

 **Docteur** : Techniquement ce ne sont pas des abeilles terriennes. Ce sont des abeilles émigrées de Melissa Majoria.

 **Clara** : Vous insinuez que vous êtes allé me chercher du miel de l'espace…

 **Docteur** : Non, c'est toujours sur Terre. Je suis à quelques kilomètres de Londres. Elles vivent parmi votre population apiaire et leur ressemblent.

 **Clara** : Intéressant… Vous avez eu le miel ?

 **Docteur** : Juste assez pour remplir un pot.

 **Clara** : Assurez-vous d'en avoir suffisamment pour vous.

 **Docteur** : Pourquoi ? Ma gorge va très bien.

 **Clara** : Pour l'instant.

 **Docteur** : Clara, je suis immunisé contre les rhumes.

 **Clara** : On verra ça.

.°.

* * *

 _** NDLT : en anglais « to be a busy bee » (petite abeille industrieuse / qui travaille) signifie aussi « déborder d'énergie ». Il y a aussi un jeu de mot aussi sur buzz (bourdonner) et busy (affairé)._

 _Quant à la réplique finale de Clara, l'auteur souligne qu'elle sous-entend délibérément plusieurs fois l'idée qu'elle puisse vouloir embrasser le Docteur moins virtuellement... :-)_


	7. C7 : Poissons d'avril

**Mercredi 1** **er** **Avril 2015, 12h35**

 **Docteur** : Bonjour Clara. Je sais que vous devez probablement être au travail. Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

 **Clara** : Je déjeune. Pourquoi êtes-vous tout gentil ?

 **Docteur** : Je peux être gentil parfois.

 **Clara** : Non, pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

 **Docteur** : Pourquoi quelque chose devrait-il clocher ? Et si je voulais juste avoir une conversation courtoise avec vous ?

 **Clara** : Parce que quand ça vous prend, vous faites juste irruption dans ma classe comme la dernière fois. Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 **Docteur** : Rien de grave.

 **Clara** : Ça veut dire qu'il y a bien eu quelque chose.

 **Docteur** : Des tas de choses se passent tout le temps. Rien qu'en ce moment, vous convertissez de l'oxygène en dioxyde de carbone et vous expirez de la vapeur d'eau.

 **Docteur** : Ne la jouez pas baratin de sciences.

 **Docteur** : Clara, écoutez, il n'y a rien de grave. Je voulais juste vous parler.

 **Clara** : Oh ça change en bien, pour une fois.

 **Docteur** : Je vous ai dit que je pouvais être gentil.

 **Clara** : De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

 **Docteur** : Et bien, saviez-vous qu'il y a une région de super vide à seulement quelques millions d'années-lumière de la Terre et que j'ai peut-être mis accidentellement le feu à votre chambre ?

 **Clara** : QUOI ?!

 **Docteur** : Je sais. C'est énorme ! C'est si vide qu'il ne s'y trouve pratiquement aucun photon. Et s'il y en a de petits, ils sont ralentis. C'est juste un rassemblement massif de matière noire.

 **Clara** : NON, POUR MA CHAMBRE, IDIOT !

 **Docteur** : Oh, oui… Je me doutais que vos miroirs en fusion vous bouleverseraient.

 **Clara** : Je suis en train de rentrer et vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous trouver dans le coin si vous ne voulez pas que je vous jette au feu.

 **Docteur** : Vous êtes un peu dure.

 **Clara** : VOUS AVEZ BRULÉ MA CHAMBRE !

 **Clara** : Vous savez quoi, je ne vais même plus vous adresser la parole.

 **Docteur** : Techniquement, vous ne me parlez pas. Les textos ne sont pas des paroles.

 **12h40**

 **Docteur** : Vous êtes déjà arrivée ?

 **12h45**

 **Docteur** : Je suis sur la Lune, donc je ne vois pas si vous êtes arrivée ou pas.

 **12h55**

 **Docteur** : Ok, le trajet ne prend pas tout ce temps.

 **Clara** : UN POISSON D'AVRIL ?!

 **Docteur** : Je vous ai eue !

 **Clara** : J'AI TOUT LACHÉ POUR COURIR CHEZ MOI !

 **Docteur** : L'exercice, c'est bon pour ce que vous avez.

 **Clara** : DEPUIS MON TRAVAIL !

 **Docteur** : Je vous ai bien eue cette fois.

 **Clara** : Je vais vous tuer.

 **Docteur** : Mais vos miroirs n'ont rien.

 **13h00**

 **Docteur** : Clara ?

 **13h05**

 **Docteur** : C'était une BLAGUE !

 **Clara** : Celle-là je vous la retiens !

 **Docteur** : C'est un peu l'esprit.

 **Clara** : Oui, et c'est tout ce qui restera de vous quand j'en aurai fini avec votre cas.

.°.

* * *

 **Jeudi 2 avril 2015, 13h20**

 **Docteur** : Vous aviez l'air bien… réjouie ce matin.

 **Clara** : Ah, donc je ne suis pas autorisée à être heureuse ?

 **Docteur** : Vous vous rendiez à l'école…

 **Clara** : J'aime mon job en fait.

 **Docteur** : A propos, ils ne m'ont toujours pas payé pour le mien.

 **Clara** : C'est quoi le salaire pour être Président de la Terre ?

 **Docteur** : Je n'ai pas demandé. Je n'arrête pas de leur dire que j'ai démissionné.

 **Clara** : Peu importe ce que vous dites M. le Président.

 **Docteur** : Président est un titre en soi, inutile de mettre un « Monsieur » devant. Je croyais que vous enseigniez l'anglais ?

 **Clara** : Oh c'est vrai…

 **Docteur** : Ok, qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

 **Docteur** : Vous avez attrapé la grippe frengalienne ?

 **Docteur** : J'espère vraiment que non, si vous allez travailler.

 **Clara** : Y a rien.

 **Clara** : C'est quoi la grippe frengalienne* ?

 **Docteur** : Peu importe. Mais vous êtes toute bizarre et souriante. Arrêtez.

 **Clara** : Mais comment vous pouvez seulement savoir que je souris ?

 **Docteur** : Parce que je peux vous voir à travers la fenêtre.

 **Clara** : Vous savez qu'on appelle ça du voyeurisme ?

 **Docteur** : Je voulais vérifier si vous aviez la grippe.

 **Docteur** : POURQUOI VOUS MOQUEZ-VOUS DE MOI ?

 **Clara** : Vous êtes même encore plus drôle quand vous essayez d'avoir l'air en colère !

 **Docteur** : Comment ça, j'ai l'air drôle ?!

 **Clara** : Vos expressions faciales sont très amusantes maintenant.

 **Docteur** : Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

 **Clara** : Je vous laisse le soin de le découvrir. J'ai des élèves à enseigner là…

 **Docteur** : Tâchez de ne pas trop les ennuyer.

 **13h50**

 **Docteur** : Bon les gens me dévisagent. Dites-moi ce que vous avez fait !

 **14h05**

 **Docteur** : Vous avez dessiné sur ma figure ?

 **Docteur** : C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ?

 **14h10**

 **Docteur** : JE VAIS VOUS ASSASSINER.

 **Docteur** : PAS ÉTONNANT QUE LES GENS ME FIXENT.

 **14h15**

 **Clara** : Et comment vous allez faire ça ? Vous n'avez plus de sourcils de combat. Vous avez perdu votre plus grande arme.

 **Docteur** : Vous êtes allée trop loin.

 **Clara** : Ils vont repousser.

 **Docteur** : Vous feriez mieux d'y croire.

 **Clara** : Vous avez l'air si perdu sans eux.

 **Docteur** : Je vous rejoins à l'école.

 **Clara** : Vous n'oseriez pas.

 **Docteur** : Suis déjà en route.

 **Clara** : Je vous ficherai dehors à coup de pieds, littéralement.

 **Docteur** : Très bien. Je vous attendrai dans le TARDIS. Et nous allons reparler de tout ça.

 **Clara** : Ça me va.

 **15h30**

 **Docteur** : Même le TARDIS se paie ma tête. J'espère que vous êtes contente.

 **Docteur** : Ce n'est même pas le 1er avril !

 **15h40**

 **Clara** : Ça l'était hier soir :-)

 **Docteur** : La ferme. Toutes les deux, vous allez juste la boucler.

 **Clara** : En fait c'était son idée. Elle m'a même fourni un rasoir spécial. Vos sourcils étaient trop épais pour le mien.

.°.

* * *

 _* Note de l'auteure : la grippe frengalienne est tirée de la fic « Feverish » de lornesgoldenhair (rating M)._

 _Note de la traductrice : oui parce que le mode de guérison de la grippe est un pur prétexte à écrire ce qu'on écrit d'habitude en rating M... si vous voyez ce que j'insinue par là._


	8. C8 : L'araignée - A la plage

**Vendredi 23 avril 2015, 21h40**

 **Docteur** : Clara j'ai besoin de vous.

 **Clara** : Voilà un truc que je n'entends pas tous les jours.

 **Docteur** : Et bien en fait, j'ai besoin de votre chaussure.

 **Clara** : Ma chaussure ?

 **Docteur** : De préférence, sans votre pied dedans s'il vous plait.

 **Clara** : Ah ça, on peut dire que vous savez parler aux femmes.

 **Docteur** : J'ai dit « s'il vous plaît » !

 **Clara** : Et moi j'ai dit « non ».

 **Docteur** : Il me faut une chaussure !

 **Clara** : Prenez la vôtre.

 **Docteur** : Je ne les porte pas en ce moment.

 **Clara** : Je ne vois pas comment vos pieds de clown rentreraient dans les miennes.

 **Docteur** : Je n'ai pas des pieds de clown.

 **Clara** : Ah si.

 **Docteur** : Ils sont normaux.

 **Clara** : Vous savez ce qu'on dit à propos des grands pieds ? :-)

 **Docteur** : Qu'on a plus de chances de trébucher avec ?

 **Clara** : Non…

 **Docteur** : Je ne comprends pas vos dictons locaux.

 **Clara** : Pas grave.

 **Docteur** : Ils font du 46 d'après vos standards, en quoi c'est grand ?

 **Clara** : Bien plus que les miens.

 **Docteur** : C'est parce que vous êtes petite.

 **Clara** : Je vous demande pardon ?

 **Docteur** : Compacte ?

 **Clara** : Non ce n'est pas mieux.

 **Docteur** : Minuscule.

 **Clara** : D'accord, vous allez l'avoir ma chaussure. Droit dans la figure.

 **Docteur** : Oui c'est parfait. Pouvez-vous vous dépêcher et me la donner tout de suite ?

 **Clara** : Et vous en aviez besoin pour quoi, d'abord ?

 **Clara** : Pas pour une de vos expériences ?

 **Docteur** : Il y a une araignée dans votre baignoire. Je ne peux pas bouger car il faut assurer une surveillance complète au cas où elle tenterait quelque chose de louche.

 **Clara** : Et vous voulez ma chaussure pour l'écraser.

 **Docteur** : Non je vais la menacer pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille pendant mon bain.

 **Clara** : Bon. S'il reste le moindre bout d'araignée dessus, vous aurez un tout autre souci d'inquiétude pendant votre trempette.

 **Clara** : Je continue à trouver drôle que vous soyez le genre à prendre des bains.

 **Docteur** : J'aime les bulles, vous me la donner cette chaussure ou quoi ?

 **Clara** : J'arrive, du calme !

 **21h55**

 **Clara** : Je ne suis pas sûre que l'araignée vous ait pris au sérieux sans vos sourcils.

 **Docteur** : J'ai toujours votre chaussure vous savez.

 **Clara** : Vous ne devriez pas textoter dans l'eau. Et si vous faisiez tomber le téléphone ?

 **Docteur** : Ça va, je ne vais pas lâcher.

 **Clara** : Vous avez intérêt. Il n'était pas bon marché.

 **Docteur** : Ah bon ? J'aurais dit pas plus de 30 euros.

 **Clara** : Pardon mais c'était le meilleur de chez Tesco.

 **Docteur** : Désolé. Il a donc juste un look premier prix.

 **Clara** : Vous êtes pardonné.

 **Docteur** : Je ressens comme une touche de sarcasme à travers le téléphone.

 **Clara** : Quoi ? Mais non.

 **Docteur** : J'ai inventé le sarcasme. Je sais ce que c'est.

 **Clara** : Certainement pas.

 **Docteur** : Comment le savez-vous ?

 **Clara** : Parce que c'est juste un truc que vous dites.

 **22h20**

 **Docteur** : J'ai fini. Vous voulez la baignoire ?

 **Clara** : Avec votre eau dedans ? Non merci.

 **Docteur** : Non je voulais dire avec un nouveau bain. J'ai des notions d'hygiène vous savez.

 **Clara** : Mhh mhh.

 **Docteur** : Vous voulez un bain ou pas ?

 **Clara** : Ou pas.

 **Docteur** : Vous êtes sûre ? Je pense que ça vous ferait du bien pourtant.

 **Clara** : Non ça va, j'ai pris une douche ce matin.

 **Docteur** : Je dis ça parce qu'il reste un peu de crasse sur votre figure.

 **Clara** : On appelle ça du maquillage.

 **Docteur** : On devrait dire du maculage*.

 **Clara** : Non c'en n'est pas.

 **Docteur** : (\\(\°°/)/)

 **Clara** : Quoi ?

 **Docteur** : C'est Peter.

 **Clara** : Et qui diable est donc Peter ?

 **Docteur** : L'araignée.

 **Clara** : Est-ce que c'était censé être une blague sur Spiderman ?

 **Docteur** : Non, c'est son vrai nom Peter.

 **Clara** : Virez-moi cette araignée de chez moi.

 **Docteur** : Peter.

 **Clara** : FLANQUEZ-LA DEHORS !

 **Docteur** : Même une araignée mâle peut se rendre compte que vous manquez de civilité. Et ils s'y connaissent : certaines de leurs femelles essaient de les manger.

.°.

 _* Note de la traductrice : jeu de mot du Docteur entre make-up (maquillage) et muck-up (barbouillage / salissure). Le maculage est terme d'imprimerie relatif à des taches inesthétiques sur le papier dues à un défaut de séchage de l'encre. Il me permet de jouer sur leurs sonorités voisines._

.°.

* * *

 **Samedi 2 mai 2015, 14h05**

 **Clara** : Où êtes-vous ?

 **Docteur** : A la plage.

 **Clara** : Ça oui, mais OÙ sur la plage ?

 **Docteur** : En haut, près des étals.

 **Clara** : Vous devez arrêter de vous éclipser comme ça sans prévenir.

 **Docteur** : Je n'ai plus 50 ans.

 **Clara** : Vous en avez bien l'air pourtant.

 **Docteur** : Sur Gallifrey, à 50 ans on a l'air d'un jeune adulte alors…

 **Clara** : Je voulais dire un cinquantenaire terrien.

 **Docteur** : Êtes-vous en train de dire que j'ai l'air d'être comme vous ?

 **Clara** : NON !

 **Docteur** : J'allais vous dire merci mais tant pis.

 **Clara** : Bien. On arrête de parler de mon âge. Définitivement.

 **Docteur** : Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

 **Clara** : J'ai un problème quand on me dit que je fais 21 ans de plus que ce que j'ai en réalité.

 **Docteur** : 20 ans.

 **Clara** : 21. Est-ce que je ne viens pas de vous interdire toute discussion sur ce sujet ?

 **Docteur** : Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé dire alors ?

 **Clara** : « Clara, je suis navré d'avoir accidentellement dit que vous aviez l'air d'une vieille de 50 ans. En vérité, vous êtes très jeune et très jolie ».

 **Docteur** : Ha ha. Je m'en servirais si jamais nous avions besoin d'utiliser votre ego boursoufflé comme radeau pneumatique de sauvetage.

 **Clara** : Mon ego est parfait, merci pour lui.

 **14h30**

 **Clara** : Je ne vous vois pas. A quel stand êtes-vous ?

 **Docteur** : Les feux d'artifice.

 **Clara** : Evidemment.

 **Docteur** : Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

 **Clara** : Rien…

* * *

 **16h50**

 **Docteur** : Clara vous me voyez ?

 **Clara** : Bien sûr. Vous êtes le vieil idiot grisonnant debout au bord de la falaise.

 **Docteur** : Visez un peu ça.

 **Clara** : Attendez, vous avez le téléphone avec vous ? Il ne doit pas aller dans l'eau !

 **Docteur** : Relax ! Je l'ai rendu waterproof depuis Peter et l'affaire du bain.

 **Clara** : Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous avez baptisé cette fichue araignée.

 **Docteur** : Lâchez l'affaire Clara, je ne tiens pas à ce que vous vous fassiez un nouveau cheveu blanc. Je ne crois pas que mes oreilles en supporteraient davantage.

 **Clara** : Oh taisez-vous. Maintenant arrêtez de parler et sautez.

 **17h05**

 **Docteur** : Vous avez vu ?

 **Clara** : Vous avez battu des bras comme un maboule et j'ai pu vous entendre crier d'ici.

 **Docteur** : Comme si tous les autres avant moi n'en avaient pas fait autant.

 **Clara** : N'empêche que c'est toujours drôle.

 **Docteur** : A vous maintenant.

 **Clara** : Jamais.

 **Docteur** : C'est la tradition ici.

 **Clara** : Pas la mienne en tous cas.

 **Docteur** : Si je peux le faire, vous pouvez aussi.

 **Clara** : Sauf que moi je suis saine d'esprit.

 **Docteur** : La falaise n'est pas si haute.

 **Clara** : J'aime bien mieux prendre un bain de soleil.

 **Clara** : Et ne vous avisez pas de m'approcher avant d'être complètement sec.

 **Docteur** : -)

 **Clara** : Arrêtez ça. C'est trop bizarre.

 **Clara** : Et je vous préviens, j'ai un très beau et gros livre dont je n'aurais pas peur de me servir.

 **Docteur** : Vous voulez apprendre une chose intéressante sur les livres ?

 **Clara** : Laquelle ?

 **Docteur** : Ils ne sont pas imperméables.

* * *

 **22h40**

 **Docteur** : Vous êtes prête ?

 **Clara** : Je ne sais toujours pas où vous avez eu ce bateau.

 **Docteur** : Je l'ai loué à un pêcheur.

 **Clara** : Avec quoi ? Vous avez dépensé tout votre argent dans le feu d'artifice !

 **Docteur** : Je lui ai donné votre livre.

 **Clara** : J'espère que votre feu d'artifice vous explosera à la figure.

 **Docteur** : On est querelleuse quand on a pris un coup de soleil.

 **Clara** : C'était MON livre !

 **Docteur** : Je vous le rachèterai. Détendez-vous. Profitez du spectacle.

 **Clara** : Je suppose qu'un feu d'artifice rien que pour moi vaut bien un exemplaire de Robinson Crusoé.

 **Docteur** : Exactement. Maintenant arrêtez de m'écrire, je suis en train de vérifier que tout est bien en place.

 **Clara** : Oui, chef.

 **Docteur** : Oh, vous pouvez parler…

 **23h00**

 **Docteur** : Maintenant asseyez-vous et regardez le feu d'artifice composé par votre Seigneur du Temps préféré.

 **Clara** : Vous ne me laissez pas beaucoup le choix, non ?

 **Docteur** : Silence et faites bon usage des énormes yeux que vous avez.

 **23h25**

 **Clara** : C'était fantastique. Comment vous avez fait peur leur donner toutes ces formes différentes ?

 **Docteur** : La science.

 **Clara** : Ce n'est pas une réponse.

 **Docteur** : Déjà rien qu'en essayant de vous expliquer leurs couleurs par la structure atomique des éléments, vous étiez larguée.

 **Clara** : Vous sur-compliquez tout.

 **Docteur** : Il n'y a rien de compliqué dans la thermodynamique, les niveaux d'énergie atomique et les orbites.

 **Clara** : Je ne vais pas me prendre la tête avec vous sur les atomes.

 **Docteur** : Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis content de vous avoir impressionné, Mademoiselle Oswald.

 **Clara** : J'ai bien aimé quand vous en avez fait un de la Terre, mais c'était quoi l'autre ?

 **Docteur** : Gallifrey. J'ai fait mes deux maisons.

 **Clara** : Je me disais bien que ça pouvait y ressembler.

 **Docteur** : Ou peut-être bien que c'était votre figure toute ronde et cramée aux UV. On ne le saura certainement jamais.

.°.


	9. C9 : Mario Kart - Vie privée

**Vendredi, 8 mai 2015, 18h25**

 **La partie de Mario Kart**

 **Docteur** : Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi il faut jouer dans des pièces séparées. C'est juste un Mario Kart.

 **Clara** : Parce que vous biglez en permanence sur mon écran.

 **Docteur** : Comment jouer autrement ? En général, il faut regarder l'écran pour jouer une partie.

 **Clara** : Mon écran, espèce de tricheur.

 **Docteur** : Vous l'avez mauvaise parce que je vous ai touchée avec un coquillage vert…

 **Clara** : Mais on est dans la même équipe !

 **Docteur** : Je voulais passer devant et je ne savais pas qu'on était dans la même équipe. J'ai seulement cru qu'on avait la même couleur.

 **Clara** : Avoir la même couleur signifie être dans la même équipe…

 **Docteur** : Oui, et bien l'équipe Bleue va gagner.

 **Clara** : Mettez-la en veilleuse, pendant que je conduis.

 **Docteur** : Virtuellement.

 **18h30**

 **Docteur** : Donc vous m'ignorez maintenant ?

 **18h35**

 **Docteur** : Vous voyez, je textote en conduisant et devinez qui est en tête. ?

 **Docteur** : Moi.

 **18h40**

 **Docteur** : Est-ce que vous saviez que les textos au volant sous quelque forme que ce soit sont devenus illégaux au 22e siècle ?

 **Docteur** : Mario Kart inclus.

 **Docteur** : Heureusement qu'on n'est pas au 22e siècle.

 **18h45**

 **Docteur** : Ça n'a aucun intérêt d'utiliser deux consoles Wii parce que vous pensez que je triche.

 **Docteur** : Je suis toujours en tête.

 **18h47**

 **Docteur** : Coup de chance que ces voitures ne soient pas dotées d'ATMOS.

 **Docteur** : Ou qu'elles ne soient pas réelles.

 **Docteur** : Particulièrement ce mec en squelette. Il me fait penser au Maître.

 **18h50**

 **Docteur** : Vous savez quoi ? Puisque je gagne, c'est à mon tour d'être Mario et vous d'être Luigi.

 **18h51**

 **Docteur** : N'UTILISEZ PAS CE COQUILLAGE BLEU.

 **Docteur** : CLARA JE VOUS PRÉVIENS.

 **18h52**

 **Clara** : Ha !

 **Docteur** : Ce n'est pas juste.

 **Clara** : Je suppose que vous allez rester Luigi.

 **Clara** : Looser.

 **Docteur** : Très bien. Cette fois, je choisis le circuit.

 **Clara** : Tout sauf la Route Arc-en-Ciel.

 **Docteur** : C'est dans l'espace, ça ne peut pas être mal.

 **Clara** : Ne choisissez pas celui-là.

 **18h55**

 **Clara** : Je vous avais dit de ne pas le prendre.

 **Docteur** : Et moi de ne pas utiliser le coquillage bleu contre moi.

 **Clara** : Mauvais joueur.

 **Docteur** : Vilaine gagnante.

 **19h00**

 **Docteur** : Qu'est-ce qui ne vous va pas dans ce circuit ? C'est le manque de physique fondamentale qui vous dérange ?

 **Clara** : Attendez de voir.

 **19h05**

 **Docteur** : VOUS M'AVEZ EJECTÉ !

 **Clara** : C'était Donkey Kong…

 **Docteur** : Et ce n'est pas vous ?

 **19h08**

 **Docteur** : Vous n'aviez pas besoin de me frapper avec un coquillage.

 **Clara** : J'ai toujours besoin de faire ça.

 **19h13**

 **Docteur** : Je viens de vous dépasser.

 **Docteur** : Il fait beau en seconde place ?

 **19h18**

 **Docteur** : Qui est la mauvaise perdante maintenant ?

 **Docteur** : Et j'ai une banane, alors n'essayez pas de faire la maligne.

 **19h25**

 **Docteur** : Oh je vois la ligne d'arrivée qui se rapproche.

 **Docteur** : Je vais peut-être faire une danse de la victoire.

 **19h26**

 **Docteur** : SILENCE ! Je vous entends à travers le mur.

 **Clara** : Vous vous êtes ramassé juste avant la ligne d'arrivée ! Ça va illuminer ma journée.

 **Docteur** : La. Ferme.

 **Clara** : Quelle belle sortie de route !

 **Docteur** : J'ai perdu le contrôle.

 **Clara** : Vous étiez bien trop occupé à vous vanter pour voir où vous alliez. Bien fait pour vous.

 **Docteur** : Je déteste ce circuit.

 **Clara** : Dorénavant, c'est mon préféré.

.°.

* * *

 **Mardi 12 mai 4h05**

 **Lunettes et vie privée**

 **Clara** : J'ai lu votre mot.

 **Docteur** : Oui et bien de toute évidence vous persistiez à ne pas répondre au téléphone.

 **Clara** : J'étais dans le métro. Vous savez qu'on n'a pas de réseau là-dessous, c'est pire que le fin fond de l'espace.

 **Docteur** : Et mettre ça sur votre messagerie vocale qu'on sache un peu si vous êtes morte ou quoi… Non ?

 **Clara** : Je n'ai été partie qu'une heure. A propos, vous avez vraiment rebaptisé vos lunettes de soleil « protections solaires soniques » ?

 **Docteur** : C'était ça ou « lunettes soniques ».

 **Clara** : Et bien pour répondre à votre question, non je ne les ai pas prises.

 **Docteur** : Et bien elles ne sont nulle part et j'ai vérifié partout.

 **Clara** : Vos poches ?

 **Docteur** : Oui Clara ! Mes poches, la trousse à outils, la console du Tardis, votre tiroir de chevet. Elles ont disparu !

 **Clara** : Attendez un peu voir. VOUS AVEZ FARFOUILLÉ DANS MES TRUCS ?

 **Docteur** : Relax. Je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qu'il y avait là-dedans. Je cherchais juste les soniques.

 **Clara** : Ça reste une intrusion dans ma vie privée !

 **Docteur** : Ecoutez, j'ai juste aperçu une chose et je ne vois pas de quoi en faire toute une affaire.

 **Clara** : La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, vous aurez un cours sur le respect de la vie privée.

 **4h15**

 **Clara** : Et puis c'était quoi cette chose ?

 **Docteur** : Une photo. Vous devriez vraiment l'encadrer.

 **Clara** : La photo du Comic Con ?

 **Docteur** : Oui pourquoi, il y en avait d'autres ?

 **Clara** : Non. Il faut que j'achète un cadre mais je suis toujours distraite par un certain Seigneur du Temps.

 **Docteur** : Elle va s'abimer si vous la laissez trainer comme ça dans un tiroir.

 **Clara** : Je parie que votre exemplaire de la photo est perdu depuis longtemps dans tout le bazar du Tardis.

 **Docteur** : Non. Moi je sais quoi faire d'un cadre photo.

 **Clara** : Et pourquoi ne l'ai-je jamais vu dans ce cas ?

 **Docteur** : C'est dans ma chambre.

 **Clara** : Vraiment. J'ai toujours voulu voir votre chambre.

 **Docteur** : Vous n'étiez pas en train de me faire un sermon sur la vie privée là ?

 **Clara** : Oh ne commencez pas sur ce terrain Monsieur J'Atterris Toujours en Tardis dans Ma Chambre à Toute Heure.

 **Docteur** : J'ai quand même une préférence pour Docteur.

 **Clara** : M'en fiche. Vous allez me montrer votre chambre, comme ça je saurai si vous mentez à propos de cette photo.

 **Docteur** : Dès qu'on aura retrouvé mes lunettes soniques.

 **Clara** : Et sur votre tête, vous avez vérifié ?

 **4h25**

 **Docteur** : Je vous ferai voir après notre conversation sur la vie privée.

 **Clara** : Oh ne vous embêtez pas, la discussion peut attendre. Je veux voir votre chambre.

 **Clara** : Est-ce qu'elle toute soulignée de rouge à l'intérieur elle aussi ?

 **Docteur** : Continuez comme ça et vous ne la verrez jamais.

 **Clara** : Je le savais ! :-)

 **Docteur** : Arrêtez de me sourire textuellement.

 **Clara** : Grouillez-vous de venir que je puisse la voir.

 **Docteur** : Donnez-moi une petite minute.


End file.
